Amnésica
by mimi weasley
Summary: Chris fue encontrada por un agente de la CIA que la adoptó, estaba amnésica. Hoy es una agente de esa misma agencia hasta que con la llegada de Shaw, Charles Xavier y sus mutantes descubre que es una de ellos. Pero ¿Cual es su mutación? Durante XMFC
1. Prologo

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: estos personajes no me pertenecen excepto mis OC. **

**Todavía no se con quién emparejarla, por favor ideas.**

**Amnésica**

**Prólogo**

Al principio todo estaba oscuro, luego comenzó a oír unas voces y después solo silencio. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación blanca y como único mueble la cama que estaba acostada, era un lugar silencioso e inquietante, a duras penas consiguió sentarse. Justo en el momento en que lo logro las puertas se abrieron revelando a un hombre con el pelo ya canoso, el hombre le dio una débil sonrisa antes de ponerse a trabajar.

- ¡Veo que se ha despertado eso es bueno! Me llamo Michael Evans y soy agente de la CIA- la joven no respondió así que siguió- la encontramos inconsciente en la puerta de una de nuestras instalaciones. Si es tan amable como para darme su nombre y su dirección.

- Verá es que no me acuerdo.

**N/A Comenten por favor.**


	2. Una nueva vida

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen exceptp mis OC**

**Amnésica**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva vida**

El orgullo de Michael Evans es su hija adoptiva Christine, Chris para los amigos. Esta muchacha fue encontrada hace años a las puertas de las instalaciones de la CIA nunca se obtuvo pista alguna, la muchacha nunca recuperó la memoria y nadie denunció su desaparición el caso fue cerrado y Michael adoptó a la joven de 15 años, a la cual había cogido cariño y la cuidó como si fuera suya. Ahora, años después Chris es agente de la CIA como su padre, es una joven prometedora con un gran futuro.

Chris y su compañero Stuart están a las órdenes de la agente Moira Mactaggert , persona que a Chris no le cae muy bien, y su compañero.

A veces la joven desearía recordar cómo era su vida antes de que Mike la encontrara ¿Era feliz en ella? ¿Por qué sus padres no la vinieron a buscar? Han sido más de una las noches en vela preguntándoselo.

Pero por el momento la joven se preparar para su próxima misión: Las Vegas ¡Allá vamos!

**N/A Comenten por favor.**


	3. Las Vegas

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertencen solo mis OC.**

**Amnésica**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las Vegas**

Cada vez que va a una misión a Chris le gusta pensar que va un paso hacia el futuro, un paso adelante para ser mejor agente, un paso adelante para saber quién soy, le gusta pensar que en algún lugar remoto del mundo sus recuerdos volverán por eso siempre parte hacia una misión ilusionada. Aunque valla a ese viaje con Moira Mactaggert , no la aguanta y el sentimiento es mutuo. Por eso procuran hablar y lo mínimo y estrictamente necesario.

Hoy toca una misión de vigilancia en Las Vegas, Chris presiente que este va a ser una misión diferente.

Están frente al club cuando Mactaggert ve a un coronel de la OTAM entrar en el local, hay varios comunistas y unas mujeres entrando en ropa interior, cuando vuelven a mirar Moira está en ya en ropa interior y abriendo la puerta para irse.

Antes de dirigirse al lugar se da la vuelta y se dirige a Chris, ella ya sabe lo que significa pero quiere que ella lo diga:

Evans, ven conmigo. Eso es una orden.

Eso último se lo podría haber ahorrado piensa Chris mientras se quita la ropa.

Entran en el club sin ningún problema y ven como las jóvenes se van emparejando con los hombres de la sala. También ven entrar en uno de los cubículos al coronel con una mujer rubia vestida de blanco.

Mientras se dirigen hacía ya unos hombres las abordan pero Moira los esquiva rápidamente diciendo que el coronel nos ha pedido.

Entran en el cubículo pero para su sorpresa no hay nadie en él, buscan una rendija en el cubículo, mientras buscan Chris encuentra un botón en el centro de la mesa que empieza a girar y las transporta a una sala, entonces comienzan a revisar la sala pero de repente se oye un golpe y se acercan al lugar donde se oyó el golpe y ven a varias personas a parte de al coronel y a la mujer rubia de la entrada, en un momento la mujer se transforma en cristal, y unos de los hombres, que parece ser el jefe, dice:

- Es magnífica ¿verdad?- se ríe- una mutación genética, la evolución de genoma humano ¿dónde está Azazel?- le pregunta a la ¿mujer? Está silba.

Un hombre de piel roja aparece en la sala, y el hombre con pinta de ser el jefe le dice que no quiere que el coronel llegue tarde y los dos desaparecen.

- Vamos – dice Mactaggert y se va corriendo.

Chris se dispone a seguirla pero en ese momento algo la inmoviliza, lo único que oye antes de que todo se vuelva negro:

- ¿Estás segura de que es uno de nosotros?

- Sí reconozco a un mutante cuando lo veo.

* * *

Moira corrió sin mirar atrás al coche así que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había quedado atrás a sí que cuando Stuart le pregunta por ella, casi le da un patatús al ver que no estaba. Llama a su superior mientras sus compañeros se intentan poner en contacto con Evans. Después de hablar con él se siente derrotada y la cara de sus compañeros le dice que su búsqueda no ido mejor ¡Maldita sea! Si pierde a Evans se la cargan, pero primero tiene que hacer que la crean y para eso necesita a un especialista en mutaciones genéticas.

**N/A Comenten por favor.**


	4. Shaw

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC. **

**He dejado a un lado de momento el romance. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Amnésica **

**Capítulo 4**

**Shaw**

La primera impresión que llevo Chris sobre el lugar donde se encontraba era que estaba en un lugar elegante y lujoso, por el movimiento que sentía debajo de ella el lugar era un barco. Su habitación estaba decorada con millones de cosas caras lo que a ella le hacía entender que el poseedor de esto era rico y no le importaba demostrarlo. No se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar la cama e ir al otro lado donde seguro que le esperaban sus raptores para sacarle información, no en lugar de eso, decidió quedarse un rato más para prepararse mentalmente para la presión que iba a sufrir.

Revivió la noche anterior, la mujer de cristal, el hombre de piel roja que había aparecido de la nada y había vuelto a desaparecer por donde se había ido con el coronel como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero sobre todo recordó lo último que había escuchado antes de haberse quedado inconsciente:

_- ¿Estás segura de que es uno de nosotros?_

_- Sí reconozco a un mutante cuando lo veo._

El hecho de que no recordase nada antes de ser encontrada por la CIA hace 10 años le hacía creer que esas frases podían ser verdad, pero aún así ¿Qué era ser un mutante? ¿Era tener algún superpoder, como el de la mujer que se convirtió en una mujer rubia que se convirtió en hielo? De ser eso ¿Cuál era el suyo? Más y más preguntas pasaron por la mente de la agente e hipótesis descabelladas inundaron su cabeza.

Decidió salir a fuera y afrontar su destino, cuando su imaginación empezaba a salirse de los límites, abrió la puerta y nada más abrirla, ante ella apareció el hombre de piel roja, el hombre le tendió la mano y ella acepto el gesto sabiendo que iba a teletransportarla adonde estaban sus amigos, antes de que se marchasen se presentó:

- Me llamo Azazel.

- Yo Chris- respondió ella intentando parecer segura.

Entonces se teletransportaron.

Estaban en la cubierta de un barco, tal como Chis había adivinado, más concretamente en la de un yate, lo que corroboraba su hipótesis de que debían de ser ricos. Allí vio a las mismas personas que había visto en el club: el hombre que parecía ser el líder, la mujer rubia vestida de blanco y el hombre de pelo negro con traje. El líder se dirigió a ella:

- Es un placer que por fin se haya despertado agente Evans, no pensamos que le habíamos dado tan fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente durante dos días, le pido disculpas por ello. Me llamo Sebastian Shaw.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Toda la CIA la está buscando ¿Cómo no saber de usted?

- Creo que debería dejarme ir por eso mismo, si no quiere que toda la CIA se presente aquí.

- Creo que debería replantear su postura y lo hará después de nuestra visita de hoy.

- ¿Qué visita?- Shaw ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió al trajeado

- Átala- le dijo.

El hombre obedeció y la ató, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, tenía la suficiente fe en la CIA como para saber que no la iban a dejar tirada.

Shaw siguió con su monologo, le explicó que era un mutante, le presentó a Emma, a Riptide y a Azazel y le comentó sus habilidades, le preguntó por las suyas, ella le dijo que no tenía ningún conocimiento de su supuesta mutación Emma afirmó que decía la verdad, justo cuando el descontento de Shaw comenzó a crecer en ese tema llegó su visita, para alivio de Chris.

Los ojos de la agente se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al coronel allí, el coronel hizo lo mismo aunque no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba atada. Cobarde.

- Quería saber a quién le habías hablado de nuestro trato.- dijo Shaw.

- A nadie. - respondió el coronel. Shaw miró a Emma.

- Dice la verdad.- afirmó esta.

- Bien, entonces hemos terminado acabemos con esto quieres.

El coronel sacó una bomba, mientras decía:

- Ya sabía que no debía de confiar en vosotros. O me dejáis marcharme de aquí con mi dinero o tiro de esta viga y morimos todos- los estaba amenazando, Chris sabía que no iba a dar resultado.

- Adelante, hazlo.

- Juro, por Dios, que lo haré.

Cuando Chris ve la cara de llena de duda del coronel sabe que no lo hará.

- No lo harás.- Shaw le coge la granada.

- Pero yo sí- dice Shaw y tira de la viga. Después absorbe la energía de la bomba.

- ¿Eres uno de ellos?

- Eres muy listo coronel ¿quieres saber que más se hacer? Tengo el poder de absorber energía, me mantiene joven, pero eso es lo más aburrido, lo divertido es lo que puedo hacer con ella.

Shaw toca al coronel y este se desintegra, Chris abre los ojos con asombro sabía de lo que era capaz, pero aún así verlo asombra.

- Piénsatelo- le dice.- Azazel, llévala a su habitación.

Azazel apareció y la llevo a su habitación. Allí permaneció hasta la noche

* * *

A la noche la fueron a buscar, le ataron otra vez y siguieron hablando como si no pasara nada. Chris se puede acostumbrar a esto, se dice, solo si dejan de atarla. Pero en que está pensando le dice una voz en su interior, este hombre está planeando iniciar la tercera guerra mundial, y se pregunta si lo puede seguir, la verdad es que está pensando en cuando regrese a la CIA, no se sentirá igual que antes con Stuart, con su padre, con nadie. Porque aunque ellos no lo sepan ella lo sabrá que es una mutante y eso la hará sentir más diferente de lo que ya es y no sabe si soportara eso.

De repente un hombre aparece, va en neopreno y está hablando en alemán, todos se levantan excepto ella que no puede se da cuenta de que no es bienvenido. Shaw le responde también en alemán.

- Viene a matarte- dice Emma.

- Ten cuidado- dice Chris, sin darse cuenta. Él por primera vez se fija en ella, su mirada la intimida un poco- Je, je, je. Hola.

Emma comienza a torturarlo, Shaw sigue hablando alemán y a Chris le va a dar un infarto como todo siga a este ritmo.

El hombre tira un cuchillo, Emma lo coge mientras se convierte en cristal y luego le da una patada en el pecho que lo tira fuera de la borda.

- Emma no hacemos daño a los nuestros- le dice Shaw. Algo pasa en la costa- Ah empieza la fiesta.

- Les habla la guardia costera de los Estados Unidos, no intenten mover su barco, quédense donde están.

Shaw le hace un gesto a Riptide para que la suelte y él lo hace al instante, pero ella no sabe qué hacer así que solo mira a los barcos rezando para que esto no acabe mal.

- Tienen un telépata- dice Emma.

Riptide les lanza unos huracanes con las manos y Chris reza porque sus compañeros no estén ahí. De repente un ancla vuela por el aire y Shaw dice que se retiren pero está demasiado lejos de Chris como para evitar que se tire al agua.

- Maldición- le oye decir.

Chris está en el agua mientras observa cómo se está destrozando el barco, va nadando y ve que el hombre de antes es el causante, ella se queda cerca de él mientras sigue destrozando el barco está segura de que no la ha visto llegar, ni ha notado su presencia está demasiado concentrado en lo que está haciendo. De la nada sale un submarino y ve como el hombre intenta levantarlo, se da cuenta de que es demasiado para él.

Intenta detenerlo aunque nunca ha sido una gran nadadora y cada vez está más cansada y le queda poco oxígeno cuando otro hombre y les comienza a hablar en la mente, pero ya es demasiado tarde para la chica que, como se está convirtiendo en costumbre, se queda inconsciente.

**N/A Por favor comenten.**


	5. Despertar

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: X- men no me pertenece, de aquí solo me pertenecen mis OC.**

** Lo siento mucho pero este capítulo me ha quedado bastante corto lo intentaré compensar con el siguiente.**

* * *

**Amnésica **

**Capítulo 5**

**Despertar**

Chris despertó en un lugar conocido, no hay cosa que mejor conozca la chica que la habitación de enfermos de la CIA, tan blanca e impersonal a pesar de eso la muchacha nunca se alegró estar aquí.

-Christine- la voz de su padre adoptivo la saca de sus pensamientos. Se acerca y le da un abrazo - Estas bien ¡gracias a Dios!

-Me alegro de verte Evans- oye la voz de Moira Mactaggert detrás del fuerte abrazo de su progenitor.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?- la voz agradable de Stuart suena por la habitación.

Su padre ha dejado de abrazarla y los tres están esperando tranquilamente.

-De algunas cosas- entonces se acuerda-¿Y el hombre?

-Está bien y Mactaggert se está encargando de ellos- le dirige una fría mirada a la susodicha que baja la cabeza intimidada, aunque no lo aparente Michael Evans puede llegar a ser muy intimidante seguramente todavía no le ha perdonado haberla perdido.

-Si me permiten me retiro tengo que ir con los nuevos agentes a sus instalaciones.

-¡Voy contigo!- todos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, mirando a Chris levantándose para ir con Moira.

-No, aún tienes que recuperarte.- dice Michael. Mira a su hija adoptiva y se siente estúpido, sabe que eso no la detendrá, pero no la quiere cerca de ellos.-Además… esa gente no es buena para ti- añade.

-Ya sé que son mutantes.- la miran sorprendidos- ¿Qué? Shaw no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunta Stuart.

-Estoy muy segura.- les ofrece una cálida sonrisa mientras se lo dice.

* * *

Afuera se dirige con Moira a ver a los mutantes, tiene ganas de conocerlos, está segura de que no serán como Shaw mira al hombre que conoció en el yate y al otro que estaba en el agua no les parecen malas personas. Moira interrumpe sus pensamientos:

-Creen que eres un mutante- le suelta. Parece que lleva tiempo pensando como decirlo pero al no saber otra forma de hacerlo decide ser directa.

Chris mide su respuesta:-Eso ha dicho Shaw, no lo sé, a lo mejor antes de perder la memoria tenía esa clase de poderes, no me acuerdo.

-Supongo que por eso has insistido en venir.

-Exactamente.- y luego añade- Siento mucho la bronca que te debe de haber caído.

-No pasa nada- me sonríe- Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad, debí de vigilarte más.

Chris se da cuenta de que está es la primera conversación de verdad que tiene con Moira.

* * *

Llegan junto a los otros mutantes que son una mujer rubia, el hombre del barco y otro hombre de pelo castaño, también otro agente de la CIA que se llamaba… ¡vaya! Chris nunca se acuerda de su nombre. Moira la presenta:

-Está es Christine Evans otra agente de la CIA. Evans estos son Charles Xavier, Raven Darkholme y Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

**N/A por favor comenten.**


End file.
